


Why, Kyungsoo, Would You...?

by xo_thefirst



Series: Of Roommates and Flowers [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Flowers, M/M, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/xo_thefirst
Summary: Does Kyungsoo even know what plumerias mean?New beginnings, Baekhyun thinks.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Of Roommates and Flowers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648168
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Why, Kyungsoo, Would You...?

**Author's Note:**

> i mean, this time flowers were mentioned.
> 
> for phuong <3

The gardenias are in full bloom today. Beautiful violets and whites cover a small section of the storefront and Baekhyun hums as he takes in the view. They’re all receiving their daily dose of sunshine and it illuminates them more than he thinks should be possible. The thought of that makes him chuckle, but he can’t help patting a petal gently with the pad of a finger before leaning down to take a quick sniff of it. Even the aroma smells nice, and he thinks maybe he’s been working in this flower shop a little too long for each one to start having its own scent that he can actually recognize.

He doesn’t even know how long he’s been working here. His hair has gotten considerably longer than when he first started but actually remembering the amount of years, that’s something he’ll have to spend more than a couple of minutes thinking about. The magnolias and daisies look beautiful today, too, when he glances at them. He needs to water them soon before putting them in the sunlight next.

He continues to hum as he moves throughout the shop. He switches flowers out for others to receive their nutrients and warmth and he gently rubs petals of others to make sure that they’re still healthy and growing. A stray customer or two comes in and asks him about meanings and prices of bouquets before actually leaving with one and he glances at the clock to see when the next rush hour is. It should be in a couple of hours and he takes the chance to go to the back to grab some paperwork he can look over while at the counter.

It isn’t much, but it helps keep him busy. It gives him something to do when there’s a lull like this and he tries to calculate all the numbers in front of him to help his manager out. She mentioned something about the finance portion or other not adding up right and he told her he’d look it over, even though it’s been a while since he’s been in school.

Of course, it takes longer than expected. He has to put it aside when another wave of customers come in for last-minute gifts and he forgets all about it until he finally sits back down at the counter and sees a corner of it sticking out under the opened planner for all their scheduled requests. “Jesus,” he mutters when he pulls it out again, staring at all the numbers. Percentages weren’t ever really his thing, but he’s been making good use of the internet to brush up on it to try and be a little bit helpful. He barely hears the entrance ring when a straggler enters the shop.

“Good afternoon,” he calls out, writing down a number on a spare memo pad. “I’ll be with you in a moment.”

“That’s fine, I don’t mind waiting.”

At the sound of the voice, Baekhyun looks up. There’s a small camcorder facing his direction and he smiles when he sees Kyungsoo tilt his head to the side to show him his wide smile. “If it isn’t my favorite roommate,” he comments, laughing when all Kyungsoo does is shrug. He doesn’t say anything else so Baekhyun returns to his current problem, calculating it to the best of his abilities, before putting his pen down. When he looks up again, the camcorder is gone and Kyungsoo is busy looking over the flowers in the shop. “To what do I owe the visit?” he asks, finally stepping up and around the counter. He brushes his hair back with his fingers, careful to avoid his dangling earring in the process.

Kyungsoo shrugs again, leaning forward to take a closer look at the bouquets in the chiller. “I finished early so I figured you’d want to go home together,” he murmurs. He may look indifferent, but it amuses Baekhyun when he catches Kyungsoo glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

He can’t help smiling at the action, “Classes went well?”

“Good enough,” the other answers.

With his glasses, Kyungsoo is handsome. Without his glasses, Kyungsoo is still handsome. Baekhyun still can’t comprehend how someone can look attractive with or without the annoying things on and it still amazes him as he stares at Kyungsoo’s side profile, with his glasses on. It’s honestly more fascinating than anything else and he’s pretty sure he’s frowning by the time Kyungsoo turns to face him.

Kyungsoo doesn’t look impressed. “It’s the glasses again, isn’t it?”

“I can’t help it!” he exclaims, walking away and throwing a hand in the air. “With or without, you still look good. It’s almost closing time, too, so just wait a few minutes in case there’s anyone rushing to grab a last-minute present or something.” He hears Kyungsoo’s laughter before he finally gets back to the counter. “Do you want something? I’m sure we can spare one flower,” he offers before he remembers what he was trying to do before Kyungsoo came in.

The slow padding of feet sound again in the shop and Baekhyun winces when he realizes his numbers are way off compared to the original. He glances up to see Kyungsoo pick up a flower from the far end of the shop. He examines it and Baekhyun doesn’t mind. He reaches into his pocket without a second thought and takes out a couple of dollars to add to the exchanges for the day, _just in case_.

“A plumeria,” Kyungsoo suddenly calls out. It makes Baekhyun look up again and when he does, it’s to see the other holding a plumeria in the air. “This one is pretty.”

Baekhyun hums. “It’s the two colors, isn’t it?” he asks, even though he already knows the answer. Kyungsoo always had a habit of picking out the multi-colored flowers.

“Yeah.”

“Anything else?” Baekhyun laughs when Kyungsoo shakes his head before walking around the shop some more. There really isn’t anything else to see, but Kyungsoo never seems to get tired of staring at all the flowers. He guesses it’s a good thing though, since he still comes by every now and then to visit him when he works.

Within the hour, Baekhyun finishes up half of his new calculations. He locks it up in the back before taking careful stock of what they have today, along with the sales. But when all that is done, he’s finally making it out the door with Kyungsoo at his side. He takes his time to make sure it’s locked properly before he turns to see Kyungsoo already looking off in the direction they take to get home.

“Do we have cabbage at home?” Kyungsoo suddenly asks. He’s still looking away, but Baekhyun takes his time to think about the last time he actually looked in their fridge. He’s pretty sure he looked in it last night. “I don’t think we have any.”

Baekhyun doesn’t remember seeing any where they usually have it either. “No,” he affirms, shaking his head. “Neither do I.”

It’s strange how they both start walking off at the same time, but it makes Baekhyun feel calm. It helps relax him knowing that Kyungsoo is at his side, like he has been for the past few years, but he also doesn’t want to think about why that is. He simply goes with the feeling, the atmosphere around them, and he takes the time to focus on his surroundings instead.

“I don’t want to shop for cabbage though,” Kyungsoo murmurs, and he’s still in his own thoughts. It makes Baekhyun want to laugh.

“I’ll go shop for some tomorrow,” he says instead. “I’ll add it to condoms and lube.”

“Baekhyun!”

This time, Baekhyun _does_ laugh. He laughs so hard, his hair falls in his face and he has to keep pushing it back to see where he’s going. It’s definitely a sign saying he needs to cut his hair, but he honestly keeps forgetting to go to a stylist to have it done. “I’m just kidding,” he says, brushing his hair back again to actually tie it the best he can into a ponytail. It ends up only being his bangs that he’s able to tie back. “We have plenty of them,” he adds on, earning him a punch from Kyungsoo. “Ow!”

“You wanted me to go back to the gym with you,” Kyungsoo explains, “So, that’s really your fault.”

“Yeah, so we can be hot bachelors.” Baekhyun doesn’t even know what he’s talking about. Both he and Kyungsoo have dated other people while being roommates. They’ve each brought them back home and they’ve each liked most of whoever they brought home, but it still doesn’t dispel the factor that Baekhyun thinks there could be something else between him and Kyungsoo. “Plus, it helps us look younger than we are.” He thinks there might actually be a chance between them, if he could actually bring up the topic, because he’s pretty sure Kyungsoo won’t say anything unless he does first.

Kyungsoo scoffs at that, “We already look young for our age. I was hoping we could just build up a little muscle to reflect our actual ages.”

“It’s not like the piercings and tattoos give it away or anything,” Baekhyun says with a shrug. He can feel Kyungsoo’s eyes on him and he glances down to his arm where he has the beginnings of a new tattoo crawling up his left forearm. “It’ll probably be done in another month or two,” he comments, lifting up his hand to flex his fingers and close it into a fist, turning his forearm this way and that.

Kyungsoo simply hums his response, still eyeing it when Baekhyun looks up at him, and he can see the moment the switch turns on in Kyungsoo’s mind. It raises his heart rate, feeling it pound in his chest, because this always happens at the most random of times. Baekhyun isn’t against it, per se, but there really should be a limit to how many times his tattoos turn Kyungsoo on. It’s amazing they were able to date other people while still living under the same roof.

The rest of the walk home is silent. It’s not uncomfortable, but Baekhyun _knows_ something is going to happen when they walk through that front door. He’s been able to make Kyungsoo more comfortable around him, allow him to be freer in how he acts and speaks when they’re alone, and he isn’t wrong when they arrive and Kyungsoo goes straight to the bathroom to shower. It amuses him and he puts Kyungsoo’s flower in a spare vase before he relaxes on the sofa to watch television. He can’t shower if Kyungsoo is in there, after all.

To be fair, Baekhyun doesn’t realize how tired he gets until he literally knocks out the moment he hits some type of soft furniture. He doesn’t usually wake up easily when he falls asleep like that either, but there’s a testament to the way Kyungsoo wakes him up that only takes a minute to take effect.

He sneezes when he feels the feather go further up his nose, and he hates how comfortable Kyungsoo has gotten around him. He feels like he’s choking while Kyungsoo only doubles over in laughter next to him.

“Why don’t you just dump water on me,” Baekhyun groans, swatting away his roommate before attempting to kick him instead. “It’d be so much easier on my old body.”

“I’m not ruining the furniture” is Kyungsoo’s supposed response, but all Baekhyun can hear is every other word in-between all the laughter. “Go shower.”

Baekhyun groans even louder, yelping when Kyungsoo moves the feather to tickle his neck next. “Wait, I’m—!” he rolls off the sofa with a loud _thud_ , “in pain,” he finishes with a third groan.

“You and I are the same age anyways. I feel perfectly healthy compared to whatever you’re feeling. You’re not old.”

“Well, I feel it,” he mumbles back, pushing himself off the ground. When he finally stands, he sighs, wincing when that jostles his now bruised shoulder. “Jesus, Soo.”

There’s that laughter again and before Baekhyun realizes it, Kyungsoo is in his personal space, kissing him on the lips like he’s meant to be there. It’s soft and there’s pressure and Baekhyun sighs again, this time in contentment, when he gets to move his hands to Kyungsoo’s hips and pulls him in closer than they already are. It makes Kyungsoo moan and _holy shit_ does that sound do wonders to Baekhyun’s body.

They really should do something about this friends-with-benefits thing because it definitely doesn’t _feel_ like they’re only friends who have casual sex with each other with no feelings attached. Baekhyun’s pretty sure. He usually isn’t wrong about these things. He groans when he finally parts his lips for Kyungsoo to lick into his mouth.

Damn tongue piercing.

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo murmurs, minutes later, when he finally pulls away. Baekhyun is annoyed. “Baekhyun.”

Suddenly, Baekhyun feels his hair tie fall. It relieves a slight pressure on his head and he pauses, confused, until he feels fingers tangle in his hair next. He relaxes immediately when he feels Kyungsoo kiss the corner of his lips. “Go shower,” he whispers and Baekhyun stifles back a surprise laugh.

“Think you can hold out that long?” he asks, pulling back enough to smirk at the other. Kyungsoo’s eyes are dark, but there’s unmistakable care and something _warm_ swirling underneath it. “You seemed pretty fired up earlier.”

Kyungsoo’s voice is deep when he speaks, “Your tattoos are an aphrodisiac and I want to touch them as I suck you dry.”

“ _Jesus Christ, Kyungsoo_ ,” Baekhyun hisses. It doesn’t deter him from practically running to the bathroom though. Just the thought of Kyungsoo on his knees using his _tongue_ on him is enough to make him throb. He ignores Kyungsoo’s peals of laughter as he shuts the door behind him.

There really isn’t anything Baekhyun is expecting when he finally dresses and leaves his bedroom to see what Kyungsoo is up to. They’ve had plenty of times where they had pauses like this, only for the fire to sizzle out, and he honestly expects this time to be one of those times. So, he isn’t all that surprised to see Kyungsoo on the sofa, watching television, and holding a cold glass of water. He only takes one look at his roommate before he veers off course and makes his way into the kitchen instead.

“What are we doing for dinner tonight?” he calls out, opening the fridge to see what they truly have in stock. He needs to buy cabbage, carrots, beef, milk—wow. They’ve probably needed to go shopping for a while. “We have chicken?” he offers, though he can’t really cook it very well. It’s a wonder how Kyungsoo’s skills still haven’t rubbed off on him yet.

“Just leave it out to thaw,” Kyungsoo says in response, so Baekhyun does. He keeps whatever vegetables they have in the fridge before grabbing an apple to rinse and bring to the living room with him.

The moment he sits down is the moment he probably should’ve stayed standing up. He has a lapful of Kyungsoo and an ice cold tongue in his mouth. The apple hits the floor and probably rolls off to who knows where, and Baekhyun groans when he feels Kyungsoo put enough pressure on his groin by rolling his hips down to stimulate pleasure.

“I thought you cooled down enough,” Baekhyun gasps out, flinching when he feels Kyungsoo’s cold hands reach under his shirt to pull it off of him. He groans when Kyungsoo moans, feeling his sides for the script letters that’s melted into his skin and the tattoo crawling on his arm, shoulder, and chest. His hands roam everywhere and Baekhyun can seriously fall in love with the way Kyungsoo maps his body like it’s the first time every time. “Obviously not.”

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo mutters. “Haven’t eaten or drunk anything in the past thirty minutes.”

Baekhyun immediately opens an eye at that statement. He searches the coffee table for the glass of water and realizes Kyungsoo is probably telling the truth. All that’s left is ice that’s been melting. “I take long showers, huh,” he murmurs in response, snaking a hand up Kyungsoo’s back to tangle fingers in his hair and pull. A gasp escapes Kyungsoo’s lips and Baekhyun drinks in the sight of red lips, pink cheeks, and dark eyes.

Kyungsoo’s neck is beautiful and Baekhyun takes a moment to admire that too before he’s leaning in and placing a gentle kiss to the center of Kyungsoo’s throat. He can feel it when Kyungsoo swallows, a staggered sigh leaving his lips, because Baekhyun hasn’t released his hold on him yet. He keeps leaving opened mouth kisses on the tanned skin, having caught rays of sunshine when he had to do more scenes outside for his classes, and he feels it when Kyungsoo jerks his hips in his direction, feels his hands twist and grip onto his sides for something to hold onto.

“So, what did you plan to do, director?” Baekhyun asks, voice low, moving his hand on Kyungsoo’s hip and guiding him to move a bit wider, a bit rougher. “What’s in your mind, now?”

A soft whine escapes Kyungsoo’s lips at whatever he just imagined. His eyes glaze over and Baekhyun wonders what his mind just came up with. It’s easy to get distracted and even turned off by this, the way Kyungsoo loses himself to the images in his mind, but Baekhyun likes making it a reality and seeing if he can match whatever scenes the future filmmaker has in his mind’s eye. Either way, he doesn’t mind if they continue or stop for the day. He just needs to take another shower, probably, in the next few minutes.

“Sucking you dry,” Kyungsoo suddenly whispers. It jolts Baekhyun out of his own thoughts. He tugs on the collar of Kyungsoo’s shirt, biting lightly when his shoulder is exposed, pulling a gasp out of Kyungsoo’s mouth. “Hold my head while you fuck my mouth.”

Baekhyun glances at the empty glass of water again. “Are you sure about that?” He doesn’t want a repeat of Kyungsoo not gauging his own limits and triggering his gag reflex.

“Thirty-five minutes,” Kyungsoo breathes, whining, when Baekhyun finally loosens his grip on his hair. “Thirty-six.”

“You’re eager,” he mutters, lifting and tilting his hips, so Kyungsoo falls onto the rest of the sofa next to him. His roommate only groans in response. “Are you sure?” he can’t help but ask again, leaning over him, and placing his hand lightly over Kyungsoo’s throat. It’s so light, he can barely feel Kyungsoo swallow.

And there it is.

Kyungsoo finally finds his gaze. He’s open, wanting, and it’s way too intimate when he murmurs, “ _Please_.” It’s too much that Baekhyun immediately retracts his hand, carding his fingers through his drying hair instead, and stands.

“Fine,” he grumbles, though his dick is already hard and throbbing. He pulls down his sweatpants with his boxer-briefs. “But go slowly.” He doesn’t even have to look over to know why the coffee table rattles and moves a bit from its original placement, Kyungsoo definitely hitting it in his rush to get on the ground in front of him.

Honestly, Baekhyun has added a few tattoos to his body in the last few years. The one on his forearm, the one running along his shoulder blade, and the one on his left inner thigh. He isn’t sure if it’s a common placement amongst guys, but he thought it’d be in a nice place to have, where not very many people can see it unless they can get him naked.

Though, he tries not to regret it whenever Kyungsoo gets his hands on him.

He’s constantly touching, licking, and kissing it, and he groans whenever he does. It’s the strangest thing to see and feel, but Baekhyun can’t take his eyes off of the way Kyungsoo licks the head of his cock. His piercing is something else and Baekhyun tries to stand still, tries not to collapse because Kyungsoo _definitely_ knows what he’s doing when he licks his dick from base to tip.

They’ve learned each other’s tricks by now, but it doesn’t mean it’s lost all effect. “ _Shit_ ,” Baekhyun hisses, when Kyungsoo finally fits his lips over the head. He sucks gently at it while his hand fondles his balls, touches the stray tattoo again, before he slowly lowers himself. Baekhyun can feel it when he finally hits the back of Kyungsoo’s throat, the deep breath, before Kyungsoo opens it wider. He lets Kyungsoo take his time and it’s only when he’s finally swallowed all of him that Baekhyun throws his head back and groans. He doesn’t even realize he’s only been petting Kyungsoo’s hair until Kyungsoo pulls back and moves forward again.

It’s when Kyungsoo whines, when he pulls back enough to let the sound slip, that Baekhyun tangles all of his fingers in his hair. He still stares down at him, making sure nothing is going to go wrong, and hesitantly applies pressure to keep Kyungsoo’s head in place. He moves his hips instead, starting slow, before seeing the fire dance in Kyungsoo’s eyes. He becomes a little more forceful, a little faster, and fights through a moan. “ _Fuck_ ,” he whispers, almost reverently, because Kyungsoo always just _takes_ it when he’s like this. “Look at you,” he continues, releasing a hand to card fingers in his own hair and push his bangs back. “I should’ve recorded you to add to our little collection.”

A strangled moan escapes when Baekhyun pulls out. He pauses a moment, letting Kyungsoo catch his breath, but the moment the other starts licking at him again, he thrusts forward. He loses it when he sees Kyungsoo’s eyes roll in the back of his head. He’s palming himself and Baekhyun wonders if he’ll last long enough for him to come from his fingers alone.

That thought, along with Kyungsoo’s tight grip on the back of his thigh, is enough to speed up everything for Baekhyun. He stares at Kyungsoo’s closed eyes, sees the unshed tears on his eyelashes, stares at him palming himself, stares at him when he finally opens his eyes. The unspoken word of “ _please_ ” fills his gaze and with one expert lick around his dick when he pulls back, Baekhyun is crashing over the edge. He tugs Kyungsoo’s head as far away from him as he can and he’d punch Kyungsoo for sounding so disappointed when he whines at the action.

Strings of white coat Kyungsoo’s face. He tries to lick off what he can and Baekhyun _does_ shove him back when he catches his breath. Kyungsoo yelps at the force, falling onto his back on the rug, and Baekhyun doesn’t even think twice before he orders, “Stay.” He’s infinitely pleased when Kyungsoo does. He stays still, staring up at him confused and still obviously excited, and Baekhyun takes the chance to hurry to his bedroom to grab his bottle of lube before returning back.

“Pants off,” he says next, hearing the rustling of clothes. “You really didn’t come,” he murmurs, slightly amazed, because half the time, Kyungsoo can get off from sucking somebody else.

“No” comes the breathless reply.

Baekhyun smiles then, looks down to his forearm that has the newest tattoo, and pours lube on his fingers. He doesn’t do much more than hold back Kyungsoo’s leg before he gently traces around his rim, and then he’s pushing in two fingers at once. His entire body _throbs_ when Kyungsoo throws his head back and moans in response.

He doesn’t take his time with this. He adds in a third finger when he feels like Kyungsoo can take more, and he moves Kyungsoo’s leg to rest on the coffee table instead. He strokes him in time to his pumping hand and he can feel it before Kyungsoo orgasms, another loud moan echoing off the walls as Kyungsoo’s back arches when he comes. Baekhyun doesn’t stop until Kyungsoo falls back to the floor, breathing harshly for the missing air in his lungs.

He can still feel Kyungsoo twitching around his fingers and he watches him as he slowly removes them. Kyungsoo groans, but other than that, he stays put. “Good?” he asks, watches as Kyungsoo lets his head fall to the side, a bright smile on his face. “Good,” Baekhyun confirms for him, laughing, as he stands up to grab a wet washcloth from the bathroom.

Kyungsoo is still lying there when he gets back and cleans him. The only time he moves is when Baekhyun tugs on his arm hard enough to get him groaning and falling onto the sofa instead. “So, how’s your voice?” he asks, before leaving to grab them both another pair of sweatpants. “What’s for dinner?” He grimaces when he realizes Kyungsoo could easily say, “ _nothing, I’m full now_ ,” but he pulled away before he could come in Kyungsoo’s mouth.

There’s only a garbled response when Baekhyun makes it back to the living room and he gives Kyungsoo his most unimpressive stare.

“It’s fine,” Kyungsoo manages to mumble out, swallowing whatever water had formed in the glass from earlier. “Take out.”

Baekhyun could honestly marry this man if he could.

They should probably officially date, first.

**Author's Note:**

> i need to stop feeling guilty about taking breaks from doctors!au and chanxing even though i'm no longer sick, so here's a kinda sequel to what a friend wanted me to write ;u;
> 
> it's so rusty i'm so sorry


End file.
